


Honestly...

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Princess Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " 𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 "In which Lila is Lila  ,  everyone is on her side and Marinette gets akumatized.In editing
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me : Alright! It's Sunday and I'm going to write all, maybe not all , those drafts I have!  
> Also me : *listening to mythical creatures sound effects* Cool

When she woke up she knew this day was going to be good. One good day in _weeks ,_ because recently Hawkmoth couldn't sleep and akumatized more people than before , which was obviously tiring to fight akuma day and night with so little amount of sleep. But yesterday Hawkmoth finally took care of his insomnia and the young heroine could sleep peacefully surrounded by dreams about a certain blond model and their three kids and a hamster.

The sun was shining , birds were chirping , ladybugs were flying in the light breeze and she could breathe the last night's rain smell. She ran down the stairs , late as usual , to the bakery and almost forgot to kiss her parents cheeks and tell them 'good mornings' and 'byes'' in her rush if they didn't remind her by tapping their cheeks.

She ascended the school's stairs counting them. She ran towards her class hoping to not be too late and opened the door with a loud 'thud' , all her classmates' eyes landing on her. She smiled and waved at them going to her seat and when she sat down she could feel the glares her classmates were giving her. Her smile fell and she turned to the back of the class confused.

"I-I...Is there something wrong?" she asked trying to hold back her nervousness and stuttering. 

"Don't act all innocent!" spat Kim and that's when she saw the crying Lila in the back , comforted by Rose and Mylene. Her face was hidden behind her hands – most likely hiding the fake crocodile tears she was shedding.

_What is going on? And why was Kim so mad at her? Why was Lila fake crying **again**?! _

She turned to her best friend only to be greeted by another glare. 

"Alya what's g-going on?" the frown an her face deepened her brown eyes screaming madness.

" _You_ happened," Alya said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Marinette just admit it!" cried Lila who suddenly got a voice. "Admit that you've been bullying me since I came here! You even threatened me! And all I wanted was to be your friend!" she hid her face in her bangs this time and Kim gave her a hug.

"What?!" Marinette's confusion was far away anger taking its place. She couldn't believe she just said that. No. She _could_ and _did_ believe that Lila would do that. What she couldn't believe was how gullible were all her classmates – except Chloé who didn't care about what was happening. They believed the new girl saying she's bullied but they didn't believe her , their friend for years , when she said that Lila was lying.They just believed a girl who they didn't fully knew , if at all , but questioned her for tying to expose the lies and empty promises that were thrown at them and will hurt them in the end.

"Marinette we know why you're doing what you're doing but isn't it childish to bully someone for a boy?" said Rose.

_They knew nothing!_

"If you apologise to Lila and promise to don't do that again we will forgive you and will tell miss Bustiere to make your punishment not that bad. I'm not asking you to be friend with her. Just leave her..." she couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend was abandoning her over a liar. A villain who fell in Hawkmoth's trap _too many_ times to be considered just unlucky. 

_Unbelievable._

"I will apologise to Lila," there was a lull between her sentences " When she will stop lying!" she yelled then stormed out of the classroom , stomping until she reached the bathroom and slowly slid down the white wall as tears started to roll down her face.She curled into a ball and let all her emotions get out.

They choose Lila over her and it was painfull just to think about. While bawling her eyes out she realised that Lila meant what she said when she threatened her and now she accomplished her goals in leaving Marinette without friends. 

Tikki was the one who saw the black butterfly come trought the closed door and approaching the miraculous holder and she hurried to take the magic earrings out of her ears. When Marinette shoot her a questioning look the akuma entered her purse making it turn a dark shade of purple.

"Lady Justice..." she could hear his voice painfully echoing in her head. "I give you–"

"No!" she screamed interrupting him mid sentence. "I won't let you take advantage of me and my state to hurt innocent people while hunting some dumb jewelry!" 

"But don't you want to serve justice to this school , to that girl who made you like this? The girl who took _everything_ away from you," 

"No! Even if she deserves it I won't!" she pulled strands of her dark hair in annoyance and anger "Listen to me Hawkmoth I won't let you take control of me making me one of your many monsters!" 

"You poor thing...Don't you want to feel the power running trought your veins? To see how you can make this world a better place?" 

She tried not to let her emotion take control of her , and she noticed that Tikki was long gone with the earrings. She sighed in relief knowing they were safe.

"That Lila girl turned all your friends against you. They don't believe you anymore. They abandoned you. But you can show them how _wrong_ they were by doing that. You can expose the truth. Don't you want that?" he had a way with his words , slowly but sure getting under her skin making her helpless and not having other option.

"Y-yes. I want to show them. I..." she trailed off as the black and purple goo engulfed her. When it left there wasn't sitting Marinette anymore. I was Princess Justice holding tight the strips of pink silk that were tangled in spirals on her both arms. "They will be served justice!" she exited bathroom , her also pink platform heels making a nice clicking sound as she walked.

She stopped in front of the big wood doors that would lead her to the rest of the school by opening them. She listened and waited some seconds before the bell rang announcing the end of the period and she could hear the students rushing out of the classrooms chatting and laughing. That's when she kicked the doors and that was the first time she was seen.

She slowly walked to the middle of the school yard the clicking of her heels audible in the silence of the shocked students and draggind the stripes of fabric with her. She stopped and turned around to the place where most of the people were watching her , their expressions full of pure terror.

"Does any of you know where is Lila Rossi?" she asked politely , with a voice as sweet as honey , but in vain because in that very moment everyone started panicking and running for their lives out of the school. "I anticipated that" she mumbled and sighed , but immediately caught sight of Kim and faster than anyone could see one of the pink stripes extended and it got a tight hold of him and he was being directed to her by the thin fabric.

"Kim. Where is Lila?" trought the cloth around her eyes she could see sweat dripping down his temples "If you tell me where she is I won't hurt you so no need to be scared." 

He just stared at her with trembling parted lips an said nothing. "We don't have all day you know." the fabric tightened around his torso and shone a bright pink just like his eyes. 

"They helped her hide when they found out you were onto her." he finally spoke.

"Who are 'they'?" she asked more with fierce.

"My classmates. Alya , Rose, Mylene. I was behind them." before she could ask where they were going he responded

" I d-don't know were they are going. It was all Alya's plan." she frowned and huffed as she put him back on the ground unwrapping the fabric around him , the pink in his eyes faded and was replaced by their normal shade of brown.

"Ah , you've been helpful enough. You can go now." she said shooting him a bright smile and he ran as fast as he could away from her.

As she watched him go her eyes caught a blond trying to hide with other students and she couldn't help herself and ran towards him stopping right behind him.

"Adrien!" she happily said and he almost jumped in fear as she spoke his name. He turned around to face her and she couldn't not observe that his soul was pure white with not even a black bit in it. "Marinette..." she put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's Princess Justice now , dear." she couldn't move her eyes from his soul , she was amazed by how much good was resting there. She moved her right hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek "Has someone _ever_ told how much of a beautiful soul you have here dear?" 

"N-no?" While she talked he tried to find the object where the akuma could be. She was bathed in pink shades the only things that were different were her dark hair and pale skin. His eyes widened as he noticed that she had a blade hold to her waist with the ribbon that was tied at the middle of her bell dress. 

"Too bad that no one can see your beauty." suddenly one of those fabric strips jerked to catch an object that's been thrown towards them.

"Chloé , you missed." she let the object drop , which was an expensive bag.

"Get away from Adrikins you monster!" the blonde yelled as Princess Justice rotated on her heels and walked to her. It was his chance to run and transform.

As he was about to enter a random classroom a 'pss' drew his attention. He moved in the direction of the sound only to find Nino and the others hiding in one of the classrooms on that hall. 

_Shit._

"Come here , dude!" Nino yell whispered and he couldn't do anything else than to go. What could his excuse be if he said no , 'sorry guys I'm Chat Noir and i need go transform so i can free Marinette from the akuma'? Totally no. He went in followed by Chloé not much after. And she started to yell , mostly at a (not) crying Lila in the corner comforted by Alya and some of the girls.

"She's putting us _all_ in danger! We know that she is the reason Dupain-Cheng got akumatized! And what are you idiots doing? Hiding with her , the one she is after! And honestly I would rather be outside with Dupain-Cheng then with this _bitch_!"

And Alya could not not argue back of course , Chloé was attacking her "friend" "Then go!"

"Wait what? What happened?" he got the courage to ask between the heated replies between the two girls. 

It seemed like time stopped. The girls didn't argued anymore and everyone in the room glanced at him , the only one who continued their actions was Lila who was still sniffing and sobbing in the corner even though she was totally ignored. After what felt like hours Alya decided to speak. "Oh yeah. Well you see sunshine you were late today and missed what happened but it was just Marinette being overreacting..."

Chloé cut her off immediately "Overreacting _my ass_! You were the stupid ones believing her" she pointed at Lila who _still_ cried. "Most of you know Dupain-Cheng since kindergarten and still accused her for bullying! I'm leaving!" anger boiled in her veins and she was about to break something if someone , Alya , dared to fight her. No one paid attention to her but to Lila.

_She should be dehydrated by now._

"Chloé wait. I'm coming too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://thelastchocolatechip.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lila gets what she deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (finally) back with chapter two and I hope you like it!  
> I just realised that in the first chapter it was "Princess Justice" and now it's "Lady Justice"  
> Anyway it's fixed now :)

At first she tried to stop herself and get out from under Hawkmoth's spell but her mind was foggy and she didn't even knew what she was doing and there was one task that she simply could not erase from it : find Lila Rossi. She was blinded by the power running through her veins and thought of taking Lila down along with her lies in front of everybody was too pleasant to ignore.

She was currently sitting on the teacher's desk in Miss Bustier's classroom thinking about possible places her very gullible classmates could have hidden Lila. In the whole school ; they must be somewhere there. She deprived them of any way to escape anyway. 

Her legs swung back and forth while she thought that she couldn't just search for them in every hiding place that could exist in the building — that would take too long and she didn't have that patience. She was about to come with a plan to draw them out from their hiding spot when she heard a loud , hight pinched cry. She followed the sound as it won't stop until she found the source.

There she was. Curled into a corner crying and screaming for help looking at a specific door. 

_Did they really just abandon her?_

Princess Justice was about to snatch her , with a creepy grin on her face , with her very own hands when she noticed something stranger then the fact that her classmates (who were almost worshiping the ground she was stepping on earlier that day) just left her—the prey— to the hands of her— the predator. She couldn't see the liar's soul , like it was nonexistent. Her grin fell and her face turned into a neutral expression when she realised what was happening.

Somewhere on the roof of François Dupont Hight School two superheroes were watching the scene , one more confused than the other.

"Why isn't she talking the bait?" whispered Rena Rouge to her partner throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe she figured out. She is really smart," the black cat hero stared trought his baton at the akuma which turned around and looked exactly in their directions and immediately the fabric strips around her hands tried to grab them. "Watch out!" both of the superheroes avoided them by running in diferent directions.

"You fools! You thought you could trick me like _that_?" 

Rena Rouge went in the direction of the classroom their classmates were hiding and Chat Noir in the opposite , thinking that Princess Justice would go after him , after the miraculous. What a big mistake was that...

The fox themed heroine ran without looking behind , thinking that Chat Noir was taking care of the akuma , but not far behind Princess Justice was following her. Rena Rouge — which only she knew who was behind the mask — betrayed her and she won't let her go that easy , maybe she will take her to Lila which would be a big bonus. 

She landed exactly in front of a classroom and her necklace beeped one more time before Alya was in Rena Rouge's place and gave the little kwami something to eat , something Princess Justice couldn't see , and opened the door loudly , all eyes falling on her. 

"We...we need to get out!" she said to control her breathing. "We need to find another room , or any other place , to hide..."

"W-what?" that was Mylene "Why? What happened?" she was clearly scared.

"T-things...But there's no time" insisted Alya. "We need to–" 

She was interrupted by no one else than Lila " If she wants me ; t-then _I_ should go , alone. I don't want to put you all in danger," She said holding her hands close to her chest and with a sad look on her face. 

"Then come here , darling , " they all turned to see what was the source of the voice , finding Princess Justice leaning on the door frame (and she was thankful that they were too scared and didn't notice her trying to cover her annoyance caused by Hawkmoth who was yelling in her year to take Alya's miraculous). "If you do that your friends won't be in danger. And you don't want that , do you?" she eyed the brunette curiously as she hid behind Ivan in an attempt to protect herself. 

_How selfish._

"Get away from us!" screamed someone , a girl by the sound of it and probably Alix , as she threw a chair at her but with no avail or chance of hurting her because she caught it in mid air and the pink strips held it so tight that it broke and got rid of whatever they were holding by throwing it behind her , on the hall. Eyes full of terror and frightened faces looked back at her and she took advantage of it , their petrified bodies and unpleasant silence to snatch Lila and run away. Some meters away she made sure no one was going after her , slowed down and started walking.

"What do you want from me?" she heard Lila ask. She was scared but tried to hide it—in vain because Princess Justice could sense her emotions (and also feel her shiver).

"It should be the other way around ; _I_ should be asking _you_ that," the big grin that she showed he classmates changed into a cold plain frown.

Hid in the shadows , Chat Noir tried to come up with a plan to stop Lady Justice from doing whatever she was going to do to Lila , even though she deserves it. 

"Chat Noir! Chat Noir!" a high pitched— and familiar— voice called his name from the distance but it seemed that the source was apparently approaching him instead of staying in one place. He was surprised to see that it was Tikki who carried a pair of earrings — Ladybug's earrings. 

"Tikki? What are you doing here? And where is Ladybug?" He was worried. Of course he was! What if she got hurt? What if Marinette hurt her? What if she revealed her identity and Marinette took her earrings? But the earrings were with Tikki so that was a relief. But he wasn't worried only about his black spotted partner , and also about the whole city. Who know what thing more worse this akuma can do. She has blade for God's sake! 

"She...umm she's in a special...secret...mission.Yes! That's why she didn't come," Chat Noir raised a brow at the little god knowing that that was a big fat lie , but said nothing. "Now you need to save Li-that girl and take the akumatized object from M-that other girl, " she was acting weird but he let that slide too.

"But , you know , she kinda deserves whatever is going to happen to–" he stopped talking and both the hero and kwami's eyes widened at the sound of a loud shriek that was totally _not_ coming from Marinette. 

"We need to do something! We should...we should use a lucky charm! And everything will be fine in the end! Tikki can you do that?" he asked the kwami.

"Well, you know , it's going to be , more than one lucky charm because...reasons. We can't risk to be seen, " the kwami said.

"Well then , we get in an empty classroom and you do your thing and I go take the akuma," he didn't gave her time to speak and he ran to a random classroom and closed the door as soon as Tikki also got in. She said the magic words and hundreds , no , t _housands_ of red with black spots objects appeared in the room.

Princess Justice grimaced at the black liquid that was getting out and around the blade that was in Lila's chest. "So ugly," she said disgusted , ignoring the girl's desperate cries. She knew it didn't hurt and she was just over dramatic "How much evil in that little soul of yours. But don't worry , in mere seconds it will be gone. How about you take everything off your chest?" she chuckled as the brunette's eyes turned to pink and she started talking , revealing _every single lie_. She built her kingdom with them and now it was falling apart brick by brick.

"I never saved Jagged Stone's cat and he never wrote a song about me. I never met prince Ali and I don't even have a charity. I threatened Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she knew about my lies. I told her that I will take away all her friends. I didnt miss school because I was travelling I did because I lied to my mom that it was closed due to akumas. I don't have any problem. Im perfectly fine and healthy. Ladybug is not my friend and I _loathe_ her because she exposed me in front of Adrien, " and she went on and on until there was only droplets falling from her blade that she took out when the liar finally shut up. Lila fell on her knees breathing heavily. Then Princess Justice ripped the ribbon from her dress and broke it , a black butterfly got out of it and she turned back to her normal form. She saw with the corners of her eyes that Chat Noir cataclysmed it.

"Y-you!" Lila managed to stand up and if glares could kill Marinette would be dead. "You destroyed everything! You will pay! You will _never_ have anyone not even your parents after I'm done with you!" she was about to attack Marinette when a baton came out of nowhere and stopped her. 

"Not so fast," even her classmates that were now watching from the stairs could hear the poison in his voice , but he couldn't say more as the teens hurried to her as millions of ladybugs fixed the little damage that was made.

"Well , Tikki did her thing I guess I should leave now," but as he was about to leave he was stopped in his tracks by someone who was holding his fake tail. When he turned around to see who they were he was met with blue bell eyes that had tears that threatened to get out of them.

"Can you take me home , please?" it was more a whisper and if he didn't have super hearing he wouldn't be able to hear her.

He gave her a reassuring smile and said "Of course , princess," and held her in bridal style and with the help of his baton got on the school's roof and from there on her balcony.

After he brought Marinette home and they agreed that he should come tonight and discuss everything over a plate of croissants , he transformed back in an alley and begged Plagg to eat faster that he can transform again—to which the kwami responded with "Camembert needs to be relished" but still gave in.

He went back to the school and immediately spotted the blonde.

"Chloé! I want to ask you a question," 

She raised a brow but let him continue "So , I was trying to come up with a plan..."

"You mean hiding in the shadow like a scared cat you are?" she interrupted.

"As I was coming up with a plan, I saw yoouuu with your phone and I was wondering... Were you recording everything?" 

"No. I was live streaming it. So that no one can say that the video would be fake," she simply said.

"Oh. So this means that you don't really hate Marinette. You know , because you wanted to show everyone that Lila is lying and stuff,"

"What? Of course not. I would never , I say _never_ , help Maritrash with anything. I did it because that Lie-la was stealing all my attention! Even Sabrina believed her! Can you imagine?" 

"Nope. Not at all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I have a question and I want honest answers.
> 
> How's my writing so far for me being fourteen and with English as my second language?
> 
> Really , I wanna know. There are a lot of people with amazing written stories and then I look at mine and something is missing and I want to know what you think.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://thelastchocolatechip.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a short (kinda trash-y) third chapter for the four (I guess) people who wanted it.

Since Chat Noir left she's been watching the clock that sat on the pink walls of her room. The second hand was moving abruptly with every second and she was listening to the sound it made with every movement.

_Tick_

_Tock_

He informed her that because there wasn't much damage created she still had to go to school. Lunch will be soon over and she'll have to go back.

_Tick_

_Tock_

She'll have to face the consequences of being so irresponsible and letting herself get akumatized.

_Tick_

_Tock_

She'll have to listen to everyone (especially Alya) tell her that she did it with dumb reasons.

_Tick_

Lila was innocent in their eyes and she couldn't do anything about it now.

_Tock_

She didn't remember what happened but if she's been de-akumatized this means she didn't expose Lila's lies.

"Marinette! Are you alright?" Tikki's worried voice was heard in the room. "I was so worried and I'm sorry that I didn't do anything but I was so scared and-and..." 

"Tikki", Marinette silenced her ," It's fine. At least the earrings are safe," 

Before the little god could say anything else the faint sound of the school's bell ringing was audible in her room and made the girl get up from her lounge chair and get her backpack without saying another word. Tikki got the message and hid in her purse and started eating one of the three cookies that were there.

Once she reached the school steps she took a deep breath , dropped the fake smile she put on for her parents and continued her way to the classroom. She was ready. Ready to try to ignore all the disappointed and angry looks and to listen to the harsh words here classmates were second away to throw at her with the first step she will put in the room.

But it never happened. The looks she got were sad and sympathetic and no words were thrown at her , rather she was "attacked" by hugs and apologies coming from the girls but mostly Alya.

"Girl , I am _so_ sorry for believing that lying witch! I should have listened to you from the beginning but I didn't and look where it got us!" she clearly about to cry and when she let go of her best friend she rapidly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her orange sweater.

"We're all sorry , Marinette!" shouted Rose from the back of the class and Juleka agreed with her and also the rest of her classmates.

"I didn't believe a word she said," spoke Chloé.

"I'm one hundred percent disappointed in myself for believing her," muttered Max but everyone still could her him.

And they went on and on with apologies and ways to make up to her – which she refused telling them that their friendship was all she needed – until Miss Mendeleev entered te class and everyone fell silent.

Too caught up in sweet apologies and hugs she realised in the middle of class that if she didn't expose Lila then how did they know that she lied. Did they suddenly weren't as gullible as before and searched to see if the things she said were true? No , they couldn't just be hit by realisation and say "Hey , what if all the too good to be real stories Lila told is are fake?". Or maybe there was another way they found out , maybe she _did_ expose her after all.

Her thinking was interrupted by Miss Memdeleev's ruler that was slammed on her desk. "You were listening to what I just said , were you , young lady?" her eyes were about a to pierce a hole in her head.

"Y-yes! Of course , miss!" she said little bit to loud and the class was filled with snickers and giggles. It was better than glares so it didn't matter to her.

She was walking with Alya , Nino and Adrien to the one of the few classes they had together when she asked about it. 

"Umm...How did everybody knew about Lila's lying? I didnt expose her a si planed, did I? 

They stopped and looked at her with surprised faces for a good minute.

"Wait , dudette , so you tell me you _haven't_ seen it?" Nino was the first to speak.

"What was I supposed to see?" 

They fell silent once again and it , plus the strange glances they were giving her , made her feel weird but curious. After that Alya was rapidly searching something on her phone, Nino was looking at her and Adrien was reassuringly smiling at her. 

"There you go! Found it!" she exclaimed after she found whatever she was searching for " Chloé's live,"

_What has Chloé to do with this?_

She was about to ask them but Alya's phone was shove din her face before she could open her mouth.

There was her akumatized form and Lila. It was pretty close and she wondered if Chloé risked herself to record this or it was just zoomed in. The second theory left her mind as soon as it came when she heard voices loud and clear like crystal.

She took the phone from Alya's hands to get a better look at the video. She watched it casually — it wasn't something she haven't seen before , even though seeing herself in the role of the victim gave her chills down her spine — but when a _blade_ penetrated the other girl's chest she let out a lpid gasp and a whispered "oh my God". She watched with terror as a black liquid was pouring on her clothes and dripping on the ground as she spoke. As she heard her confession her lies she stopped to video and gave Alya her phone back.

She was suddenly feeling sick and breathed heavily. She used the nearest wall to support herself , feeling like she was about to fall. She couldn't believe she did something so...brutal! Even if Lila wa sbad and lied with every breath she took she shouldn't have done that...

"Girl , are you alright?" asked Alya her voice full of worry like the boys' eyes. 

"I guess...I think I just need some water," Adrien was the first to act and pulled a water bottle from his bag and passed it Alya who opened the lid and almost shoved it down her throat. 

After she finished she took a deep breath and kind of felt better. "Alright..." 

"We're going to the nurse's office," said Adrien.

"No , I'm feeling better. And we have class..."

"Dudette you had a mini panic attack you're _not_ fine," argued Nino.

"I won't call that a panic attack,"

"Girl if you don't come we're caring you there!" Alya said as she grabbed her hand.

"So...what happened to Lila?" Marinette asked the next day at lunch.

"She was expelled and all the schools have been informed," said Adrien before sipping from his hot chocolate.

"And the video went viral. And actually there are other kids who have been bullied by her," informed Alya.

"Really?" 

"Yep. And to some of them was even _worse_! I can't believe I say it but I'm glad you were akumatized! If you weren't then she would...she would... I don't know something worse!"

"Yeah...I guess," she said and almost fell from her chair as Alya hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah happy ending! :))
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://thelastchocolatechip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
